


Lov šelem od Laylah/rivetcat

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: PokračováníPsaníčekPřeklad anglické povídky „Hunting Big Game“od Laylah (rivetcat na lj)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape





	Lov šelem od Laylah/rivetcat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting Big Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687523) by Laylah/rivetcat. 



## Lov šelem

Svádět Severuse Snapea – skoro to vyslovím nahlas, tak vábivý jsou ty sykavky – je jako lovit nebezpečný zvíře. Pronásledovat draka jižní polokoulí, stopovat mantikoru egypstkou pouští. Jeden špatnej pohyb a vykuchá mě.

Stoupám za ním do schodů a pozorně přitom sleduju jeho napjatý ramena. Čeká na útok, čeká, že mu ublížím. To tak. Pro sebe si tomu říkám lov šelem, ale žádnej komplikovanej trik to není. Je to zoufalej čin člověka více méně posedlýho.

Zastaví se přede dveřma, kterejch jsem si v sedmým patře nikdy předtím nevšiml. Zavře oči a chvíli před nima stojí, ruku na klice, obočí svraštělý soustředěním. Je ke vstupu potřeba heslo nebo zaklínadlo? Pokud ano, je sotva patrný, protože si ničeho nevšimnu, dokud dveře neotevře a nenaznačí mi, že mám vejít první. 

Řek bych, že jsem čekal spíš něco jako prázdnou třídu nebo nepoužívanou komoru. „Co je to?“ ptám se. „Nějakej pokoj pro hosty?“ Je tu velká postel se sametovejma závěsama, krb a hustá kožešina, do který bych strašně rád zabořil nohy.

„Tak něco,“ odpoví a mně je jasný, že jsem se s tím svým odhadem pěkně minul, a on mi ani nenaznačí, k čemu je tahle místnost doopravdy. Připomenu si, že to není důležitý; kvůli tomu tu nejsem. Podívám se mu do očí. Ve světle z krbu se třpytí.

Dovolí mi to udělat, jen pokud nebudu jemnej. Takže se po něm vrhnu, on sáhne po hůlce, ale já jsem příliš rychlej a mám ho připíchnutýho ke zdi dřív, než ji stačí vytáhnout, a tisknu se k němu, abysme se navzájem co nejvíc dotýkali. „Souboj můžeme mít kdykoli, Snape,“ zavrčím mu do ucha. „Myslel jsem, že na dnešek jsme si dohodli něco jinýho.“ Přimáčknu svoje boky k jeho a zakroutím jima – a jeho dech se zrychlí. Má ho tvrdýho zrovna tak jako já.

„Jistě,“ zasyčí. A jsem tu znova s těma zvířecíma asociacema – vrčení, syčení, jako kdybysme opravdu byli dva predátoři hotovící se k boji na život a na smrt. A co se mě týká, tak jsme. Rozhodně nemá o nic větší důvod mi důvěřovat než já jemu. Třeba je taky vlkodlak. Třeba je upír, a proto pořád vypadá tak nemocnej, neustále o hladu a neschopnej nakrmit se z těch těl, co ho obklopujou.

Už zase se nechávám unášet představivostí.

„Chci tě na kolenou,“ zašeptá mi ochraptěle do ucha a je z toho slyšet, jak se snaží udržet převahu, kterou ve skutečnosti necejtí.

„Tak mě tam dostaň,“ odpovím vyzývavě a doufám při tom, že mu nedojde, že jsem mu právě dal rozkaz. Pochybuju, že by ho to napadlo. Přemejšlím o hierarchii postavení a dominanci mnohem víc něž kdokoli, koho znám.

Nevšímá si toho, nebo je mu to jedno, vyber si. Popadne mě za vlasy a zatáhne a já tu bolest nechám, aby mi podlomila kolena. Vyschne mi v krku, což vůbec není dobrý: slíbil jsem Snapeovi, že to bude nejlepší vykouření jeho života, a ani jeden z nás mi nevodpustí, jestli to zvořu.

Snape si rozepíná hábit a předvádí svoje péro, a je vidět, že nelhal, když se chlubil velikostí. Tohle si bude žádat skutečný úsilý a nebude to snadný. Což mě ještě víc vzruší a zbaví nervozity – jsem zvrácenej. Nakloním se a olíznu žalud, dost akorát na to, abych ho ochutnal, a podívám se mu do obličeje. Je zrudlej a začíná nepravidelně dejchat, a když si uvědomí, že se na něj dívám, zúží oči.

„Přestaň s tím zasraným drážděním, Lupine,“ zavrčí.

„Sprostý slova ti slušej,“ povídám, hlavně abych viděl jak mě probodne pohledem, než si olíznu rty a vtáhnu jeho péro do krku. Ani zdaleka to není tak snadný udělat, jako vyprávět. Jsem jen kousek od udušení a ještě dobrejch pár centimertů zbejvá, takže zbytek dovnitř dostanu s polknutím, což akorát stačí na to, aby jeho žalud prošel za můj dávivej reflex; a on zasténá, napůl potěšeně a napůl šokovaně. Ať už ve Zmijozelu píchá kohokoli, v tomhle ten dotyčnej tak dobrej není. Deset bodů pro Nebelvír, gratulace pro mě.

Dělám, co můžu, abych tomu dal nějakej rytmus, abych sladil svoje pohyby s dejcháním a zvádl se nezadusit. Znova zasténá, mimovolně, a hned ten zvuk přetrhne, jako by se při tom zrovna přistihl. Pořád si myslí, že se přede mnou musí mít na pozoru. Jak hejbu hlavou sem a tam kolem jeho péra, zjišťuju, že ho lituju: chudák Snape, chudák Severus, co ví všechno, co se dá vědět, o černý magii, ale nikdy nepřišel na to, že mě fascinuje už od první hodiny lektvarů v prváku, kdy mu ten mizera Guffries nemohl dát jedinou otázku, na kterou by nedokázal odpovědět – věděl i ty divný věci, co jsme nikdy nepotřebovali znát, jako zdroje ambry nebo způsoby využití tuku z dlaždičouna. Chudák Snape, kterej se snaží, abych neslyšel, jak ztěžka dejchá, kterej si nejspíš myslí, že to proti němu použiju, když si něco z tohohle bude užívat. Chudák Severus, co by mě nejspíš uřkl, až bych zčernal, kdyby věděl, že se ho odvažuju litovat.

Čímž nechci říct, že se mi nezdá náramně vzrušující, jak se mi v puse rozpouští jeho rozhodnost, jak se mu svíraj ruce, klouby zbělelý, a jak se třese. Rozepnu si hábit a vezmu do ruky svoje péro, protože nejsem tak naivní, abych si myslel, že to pro mě udělá sám, a začnu se třít. Já žádný úchylný přesvědčení, podle kterýho by mě sex neměl bavit, nemám, takže se do toho pustím a nahlas sténám, a on se při tom zvuku prudce nadechne. Mám tě, zlato.

Popadne mě za vlasy a strhne zpátky, pryč od svýho péra; jsem rozpolcenej mezi touhou jít mu po krku a nastavit mu ten svůj. „Nech mě vojet tě,“ řekne a není to skutečná otázka a jeho oči jsou černá noc s tančícíma hězdama.

Samozřejmě že tě nechám. „Ne jen se slinama,“ řeknu já. „Máš nějakej lubrikant?“

Vítězoslavně se usměje, a s takhle zrudlou tváří vypadá skoro hezky. „Svlíkni se. Něco nám najdu.“

Zvednu se z pokleku, rozepnu si hábit a nechám ho sklouznout z ramen. Zatímco se Snape probírá šuplíkama nočního stolku, natáhnu se na postel. Je tak měkká a pohodlná, jak vypadá. Uložím se na ní obličejem dolů, jelikož počítám, že tak mě bude chtít.

Pletu se.

„Na záda,“ řekne mi. „Chci, aby sis pamatoval, kdo jsem.“ A dobrý Merline, ten upřenej pohled. Sirius a Jamie stráví tolik času pošklebováním se jeho nosu, že si asi nikdy nevšimli, jak hluboký jsou jeho oči, jak svůdný. Ty oči mě přišpendlej k posteli, kroutím se pod nima a červenám, a roztahuju pro něj nohy, když ke mně leze.

„Měl by sis taky sundat hábit,“ navrhnu. „Přece by sis ho nechtěl nečím usvinit.“

Zúží oči a zaváhá, ale udělá to. Pohledem se do mě zabodává ještě ostřejc, jen ať se odvážím něco říct; vyzývá mě, abych kritizoval, jak je bledej, jak mu vystupujou žebra a boky. Já se jen usměju, tak divoce a lákavě, jak jen dokážu. Sirius vždycky říká, že když se takhle usměju, ukazuje se ve mně vlk.

„Netušil jsem, že jsi taková děvka,“ povídá a nalejvá si na špičky prstů olej z lahvičky.“

„Máš štěstí, že nejsem,“ odpovím, zatímco mě svejma kluzkejma prstama začíná roztahovat. „Och… kdybych byl děvka… mmm… nechal bych tě za tohle platit.“ Vím, že chce bejt s touhle částí rychle hotovej, že chce aby ve mně bylo jeho péro a ne prsty, ale i přesto se to nutí udělat. Je dovopravdy ohleduplnej, nebo jen ze soutěživosti odmítá odvést něco jinýho než svůj nejlepší výkon? Ať je to jak chce, je to naprostá rozkoš.

„Takže nenecháš? Jako si za to zaplatit?“ Slova se mu začínaj plíst a jeho tón není tak obviňující, jak by si přál. Ze všeho nejvíc se zdá upřímně zvědavej.

„Ne, to jsem v plánu neměl. Ach, přesně tam. Nevím jak ty… oh, tam… ale já sex rád, prostě protože je příjemnej.“

„To věřím.“ To je ten Snapeův hnusnej tón, kterej jsem čekal, a chvíli musím odolávat touze zeptat se, jestli si mě někdy představuje se Siriusem, s Jamesem, a pak ve mně jeho prsty provedou něco naprosto úžasnýho a ta myšlenka se rozplyne. „Proč já?“

„Protože… mmm… jseš dobrej v tom, co děláš.“ Teď už dejchám nahlas a bezostyšně se svíjím. „Chtěl jsem vědět… och, kurva, jo… jestli to platí taky pro sex. Och… prosím tě… Snape… dej mi svý péro.“ To je docela blízko pravdě, která zní, že jsem chtěl zjistit, co je pod vší tou děsivou zakurveností – omluvte ten novotvar, kterou si s sebou nosí.

Jeho prsty ze mě vyklouznou, natře si péro tím olejem a najde si správnou polohu. Pak se zastaví. Má výraz dravce, takovej kočičí, pohled zvířete, co si hraje s kořistí. „Řekni to znova.“

Abych to moh udělat, musím zavřít oči. „Prosím, Snape, chci tvý péro. Prosím tě, šoustej mě.“

Nic.

„Dívej se na mě, když prosíš o laskavost, Lupine,“ zapřede.

Och zatraceně, jak bych tomuhle mohl odolat. Tady mám svou odpověď: pro tohohle odhaluju krk. „Prosím,“ řeknu znova a přinutím se podívat se mu do očí, a on má v obličeji napsaný, jak strašně se mu to líbí, „prosím, Snape, šoustej mě.“

Usměje se, pohled divoce radostnej. „Dobře,“ povídá, a pak zatlačí dopředu a já cejtim, jak do mě proniká jeho péro a zatraceně, jo, je to dokonalý, bezvadnej pocit, a pokud to jde, tak nikdy nemlčím, takže mu všechno tohle říkám pořád dokola:

„Prosím, do prdele, jo och, Snape, ano víc, kurva…“ Teď bych ze sebe nedostal jedinou souvislou větu, kdyby na tom závisel můj život. A vypadá to, že on taky ne; konečně se přestává ovládat dost na to, abych slyšel ty drobný skřípavý hrčivý zvuky, který vydává, jak ke mně přiráží.

Sáhnu po svým péru a překvapí mě podruhý. „Na to něšahej,“ zavrčí a prudce mi odstrčí ruku. „Já budu ten, co tě udělá.“

Jen to slyším, chci na sebe samo sebou sáhnout tím víc, a pak se jeho ruka - ještě kluzká od oleje – sevře kolem mýho péra a já jsem v ten moment skoro hotovej. Mám akorát tak dost duchapřítomnosti, abych ocenil zručnost, se kterou stačí udržovat rytmus svýho péra v mý prdeli a svojí ruky na mým péru. Obávám se, že ta duchapřítomnost nezbejvá na to, abych mu to pověděl. Jediné, co říkám je: „Kurva jo, Snape, ach, budu – budu –“

A potom taky že jo, za očima mi vybuchne jasně zlatý světlo, jak vytrysknu, zmáčím si prsa a břicho a otřásám se tou prudkostí.

Snape zasténá, přidušenej zvuk, kterej chce bejt hrdelní zavytí, a popadně mě za boky oběma rukama, aby mě mohl mrdat šílenějc, neúprosně, drtivě. Ještě se chvěju, jak to ve mně doznívá, když chvíli na to znehybní, prstama se do mě zareje, že mi zbudou modřiny, a vyvrcholí ve mně.

Dívám se jak popadá dech, cejtím, jak se ze mě pomalu vytahuje. Jsem v šoku: Severus se mi právě udělal do zadku. Usměju se, spokojenej a uvolněnej, a řeknu: „Díky.“ Ostražitě se na mě podívá. „V tomhle jseš dobrej.“

Ušklíbne se, jako by chtěl říct, ovšemže jsem, ale řekne: „Lepší než Potter?“

Soutěživej až do konce, co Snape? „Nemám ponětí. Jamie nejspíš není přihřátej ani trochu.“ Posadím se a začnu se otírat prostěradlem. „Ale mnohem lepší než Petr a Siriusovi můžeš slušně konkurovat.“ Odfrkne si, ale pořád se trochu šklebí – zdá se, že i Snape se po dobrym vyvrcholení zklidní – a tak to využiju, dokud to jde. „Ovšem Sirius má výhodu větší praxe. Bez týhle nevýhody bys ho moh porazit.“

„Lupine, ušetři mě svejch ubohejch pokusů o rafinovanost,“ povídá a vklouzne zpátky do hábitu. „Chceš to dělat zas.“

Tak fajn. Nebelvírská odvaha a to všecko. „Jo, chci. Bylo to skvělý.“

Přikývne. „Příští tejden touhle dobou nemám nic v plánu.“ U dveří se zastaví. „Ale chápeš, že to z nás nedělá kamarády.“

„To je mi jasný,“ odpovím a pak je pryč. Ne, nejsme kamarádi. Jsme dva dravci, co uzavřeli příměří. Ale je to víc, než co jsme byli dneska ráno. To stačí.

\- konec -


End file.
